


Early

by DictionaryWrites



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Anonymous request: Established macdennis, Dennis finally agrees to let mac top, but mac is so excited he cums before he even gets inside dennis xxx





	Early

“Really!?” Mac has that excited look on his face, like the one he gets when greeted with a puppy or an ice cream – truly, Mac is a simple soul at times, and this is no real exception. Dean leans back against the headboard, a smirk on his face: he’s quite naked, and he’s already prepared himself – sometimes, a man is in the mood to be fucked, and Dennis is that man, in that mood.

“Uh huh,” Dennis says mildly. It is a _treat_ , and he’s not going to let Mac forget it, but Mac doesn’t seem likely to forget any time soon. “Come here, tiger.” The irony of the appellation is definitely lost on Mac. “Fat tabby” would be more appropriate.

Mac drops his pack of beers and all but throws himself onto the bed, and Dennis chuckles, catching him by the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Mac’s learning to kiss properly, with careful tutelage from Dennis, and Dennis deeply enjoys having sex with someone he’s groomed to mimic his own preferences at all time.

He’s excited, and he drags his mouth down over Dennis’ neck and his chest, dragging teeth over him, sucking kisses and marks onto his body, and he pulls back to pull off his shirt and wriggle out of his shorts.

Mac’s fingers go immediately between Dennis’ thighs, and when he finds that Dennis’ hole is already wet and open, he lets out a whining little sound that reminds Dennis of Poppins and, frankly, disgusts him. Dennis pulls a face, clucking his tongue, but Mac’s fingers press inside him, scissoring and forcing a sigh from him.

Dennis lies back, and Mac lines himself up against Dennis. For a few moments, he draws himself over Dennis’ cock – Mac’s dick is thicker than Dennis’, but Dennis’ is longer, and Mac whines as he presses himself right up against Dennis. The slickness of their heads comes together, and Dennis hums, deliberating, before pushing Mac off him.

Settling on his hands and knees, he’s not surprised that Mac lets out an excited, “ _yeah_ ,” – it’s difficult to get him to talk much when he gets all excited like this, but most of what he comes out with is absolute bullshit about feelings and stuff, so Dennis isn’t about to complain. Mac’s dick slides between Dennis’ cheeks, and just as Dennis clenches himself, _inviting_ Mac in, he hears the awkward groan-sigh that he’s familiar with.

The satisfied expression drops from his face as wetness spurts over his lower back, and he sets his jaw, looking back at Mac.

Mac’s mouth is round as a damned ball, and Dennis glares at him.

“You better eat me my ass like I’m fucking take-out,” Dennis says. Inwardly, he kind of wants to laugh – Mac just looks so _guilty_ , and in a way, it’s hilarious.

“I will! I will!” Mac promises, and he pushes Dennis onto his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed that! Check [this link](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/160853818533/request-commission-information) out if you’re interested in making a request. I love requests, so please feel free to send them in! Commissions are open, and I do have a tip jar too, if you're interested.


End file.
